1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste ink absorber, a waste ink tank, and a liquid droplet ejecting device.
2. Background Technology
A liquid ejecting device is known in which a waste liquid receptacle into which liquid discharged from an injection head flows and a waste liquid absorbing material for absorbing the liquid flowed into the waste liquid receptacle are provided (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-167960 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-86551 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.